


floating, falling, sweet intoxication touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

by bohemianrazberry



Series: Ramin/Hadley [2]
Category: Broadway RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Gentle Dom, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reunion Sex, kind of?, ok theres like one sentence of that so like idk if it count but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianrazberry/pseuds/bohemianrazberry
Summary: He takes care in holding Hadley down, fingers slotting against his hips once again and rocking forward into him like a prayer,mine, mine, mine.





	floating, falling, sweet intoxication touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

**Author's Note:**

> what's up again! who doesn't love a little hadley/ramin! anyway slightly insecure/soft hadley and overzealous fond!ramin is the way to go and I love these two and don't send this to them thanks
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> (also does this count as a poto thing idk why i put this in that fandom but i wasn't sure so yeah)  
> (pps. who loves my oc Mark that only exists for the purpose of my lowkey voyeurism kink)  
> (ppps. whats up with the spacing on this gotdam website I'm tired of this mess!!!!)

Hadley looks up at the sound of the front door clicking shut, dropping his book onto his chest and removing his glasses. Before he can properly put them on the side table, Ramin bursts in through the bedroom door beaming as he throws his backpack onto the floor and climbs up onto the bed and over Hadley’s body. 

“Hi,” he drops a kiss onto Hadley’s nose while hovering over him, “Missed you!”

Hadley laughs easily, clumsily bumping his mouth against Ramin’s whose smile is too wide to properly kiss him back before he drops his head onto the pillows again. His hands slide up the solid length of Ramin’s chest before cupping his face, Ramin’s coarse beard tickling his palms. 

“Hey,” his voice comes out breathlessly surprised, “How was rehearsal?”

“Tiring,” Ramin pushes his book onto the floor with a soft _thud_ before dropping onto Hadley’s chest, nosing his way into Hadley’s throat and humming against his adams apple, “Mmmm missed you so much, couldn’t wait to get back here and kiss you.”

“I was reading that,” Hadley jokes while swatting at Ramin’s bicep but the other man only sighs dreamily into his neck.

He makes a show of biting gently into Hadley’s throat, easily causing a flush to run over Hadley’s fair skin. His deft fingers slot against Hadley’s hips where his shirt rides up over exposed soft stomach and loose joggers. Hadley sighs in contentment as he’s over run with the familiar woodsy scent of Ramin’s cologne and the feeling of callused fingers pressing into his soft hips. The cool slide of material further exposing his center while warm hands keep him grounded has him arching gently, Ramin’s mouth a solid heat source against his throat. 

“Yeah,” he hears Ramin murmur along the column of his neck. He feels a wet kiss presse against the hollow of his throat and lets out a soft sigh when Ramin purposely pins him down with his hips, strong thighs slotted on both sides of him. They roll together lazily for a moment, Hadley melting under Ramin’s body, cock thickening in his sweats. 

A sound from the living room startles him and he gasps out of his daze, eyes flashing to Ramin’s dark one’s in mild panic before Ramin laughs in the wake of the following silence. 

“Mark came back with me,” Hadley sighs at this explanation suddenly recalling the third body sharing their space for the next week, “Don’t worry about him.” 

Ramin’s already back to dropping sweet open mouthed kisses along Hadley’s throat, purposely avoiding the conversation about the friend of a friend possibly wrecking their living room. Instead, he settles against Hadley’s front, grinding his hips lazily and smirking at the blush covering Hadley’s cheeks. Hadley turns his face against Ramin’s wrist by the side of his head, biting at the skin to hide his bashfulness, smiling into caramel skin while Ramin’s other hand traces down his front. 

“Can I?” Hadley looks down to see Ramin’s fingers hooked in his jogger front, tentatively pulling the material down but waiting for Hadley’s approval. 

“Yeah,” Hadley pants softly suddenly shy again as Ramin smiles and exposes his naked groin, tugging the pants all the way off with some struggle before tossing them god knows where. He’ll have to find out later. 

Ramin’s quick to slide down his body again, pressing wet kisses over his soft center and biting gently at the sensitive skin of his abdomen. Hadley watches olive hands glide over his own fair tinted skin, worshipping the dusting of wiry golden hair under his belly button. Dark eyes flicker upwards when a tight fist finds itself gripping the base of Hadley’s hardened cock. Hadley’s breathing quickens as Ramin’s callused fist steadily jerks him, the unbelievable sensation of dry fingers deftly working him over while Ramin watches him with hooded eyes only driving him closer to the edge. 

Ramin doesn’t break eye contact as he guides Hadley’s dick into his mouth, lips closing over the head and sinking down. Hadley finally looks away when a warm hand cups his balls, the wet suction of Ramin’s mouth causing him to keen softly. As he lazily sucks, Ramin uses a tattooed hand to expose Hadley even further, riding his shirt upwards and leaving behind naked skin. He sucks him down easily with one hand resting firmly against the soft give of Hadley’s exposed stomach, other hand back to holding the base of his cock. He watches Hadley’s reaction through onyx eyes, spit bubbling at the corners of his mouth as he presses himself down as far as he can. 

The sensation of his cock head hitting the back of his partner’s throat has Hadley gasping, a previously shy hand finding its way into Ramin’s perfectly styled hair and knotting firmly as he bucks forward once. The pressure at his scalp is all the validation Ramin needs and he presses himself back down over Hadley’s dick even further, a soft wet sound accompanying his efforts as he pulls back. Hadley whimpers, tears forming in his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of approaching his peak. His lover bobs his head eagerly over him, mouth a sweet, tight, and unforgiving suction. 

“I’m close,” Hadley gasps, “Fuck I’m so close already,”

Ramin pulls off completely at that, jerking Hadley sloppily before pulling his hands away with obvious effort. His mouth is a soft wet line, a trail of spit connecting the pink of his mouth to the pink of Hadley’s dick. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Hadley says pointedly. His voice is ragged even though he wasn’t the one with a cock down his throat and Ramin grins at him, licking his lips. Hadley’s rendered speechless from the god bowing before him in reverence. He watches as Ramin presses worshipful kisses along the inside of his thighs, sucking marks onto the hidden sensitive skin. 

“Mine, mine, mine.” Ramin chants quietly after each bite. His fingers have become a bruising but comfortable grip at Hadley’s soft thighs, silently claiming territory like a dog in heat. Ramin noses against his tender balls while gripping the base of his dick, eyes slipping closed in reverence. Hadley groans openly at the warm wetness of Ramin’s skilled tongue against the sensitive skin of his balls, eyes locked on his partner contentedly pleasing him. 

“Lube,” Hadley slurs quietly while watching Ramin press sloppy kisses along his abdomen. Ramin looks up with wide eyes, almost as if he had been shaken out of a stupor and can’t believe he isn’t dreaming. Watching dark hair slip messily over Ramin’s forehead, Hadley can’t help but feel the same as he reaches down to cup Ramin’s cheek. His endlessly beautiful lover smiles up at him before getting up and scrambling for lube in their drawer. He’s still fully dressed but the tent in his jeans reveals all Hadley needs to know. 

Returning to the bed with a half full tube of lube, Ramin undresses quickly, discarding his pants and throwing them onto the hardwood floor, followed by his button up that shaky fingers are almost unable to remove. Hadley sits up on his elbows watching Ramin’s high-strung actions and they make eye contact as Ramin slips out of his boxers. Hadley’s eyes drop to defined abs and the delicious curve of Ramin’s thick uncut cock revealed to the coolness of the room. The dark pubic hair shrouding Ramin’s balls makes his mouth water, the desire to scent his lover like an animal suddenly flashing into his mind. 

“Fuck,” Ramin murmurs as he clambers back onto the bed, “Fuck, fuck fuck.” Hadley’s left speechless. 

Ramin helps Hadley remove his t-shirt before kissing his way down Hadley’s chest, taking his cock back into his mouth and bobbing his head quickly a few times as if he can’t get enough of the taste of his cock. As he pulls off with another string of saliva connecting his mouth to Hadley’s cock head, Hadley pulls him back up into a heated and frantic kiss. He can taste the musk of his own dick in Ramin’s mouth as he licks his way past the seam of Ramin’s lips. Ramin lets out a groan into his mouth, fingers scrambling between their chests to open the bottle of lube.

Enough of it ends up spilling onto Hadley’s stomach who gasps at the cold touch as he pulls away from Ramin’s mouth. Their eyes meet in surprise that ends in breathless laughter as Hadley cups Ramin’s face again, joining their mouths again. 

Finally, the two are able to pull apart so that Ramin can properly open his lover up. Hadley splays his legs open while Ramin carefully eases his fingers into his body, scissoring his way into his lover. Every touch sends a jolt of pleasure through Hadley’s body, the thought alone of his beautiful partner touching him with love enough to please Hadley. 

When Ramin finally rests his lubed cock against Hadley’s entrance, Hadley’s eyes are already mostly darkened from their usual blue. Ramin rests a hand over Hadley’s on his pale hip while the other tattooed one presses his cock against his lover’s opening. 

“Ready?” Ramin rubs soothing circles with his thumb over Hadley’s hand, a reassuring and grounding touch that keeps Hadley settled. His eyes are gentle, running over Hadley’s face for any signs of untruth while Hadley licks his lips and nods with hooded eyes. His mouth falls open at the first push against his taint, his body opening up on the thick head of Ramin’s uncut cock.

“Openin’ up real nice for me,” Ramin murmurs, “Yeah, takin’ me real good.”

Hadley sees stars behind his eyelids as his body accepts the thick warm gift of his lover’s cock, an insistent ache that eventually feels like an important part of him as it settles inside of him, heavy balls pressed against his taint. Ramin’s cock feels like an unyielding force within him, something that he can’t push out even if he had wanted to. Instead, Hadley’s body bears down on the dick buried inside of him that makes Ramin groan long and loud. 

As Hadley settles, Ramin watches the pink opening of his body where his dark cock is buried to the hilt within Hadley’s most intimate part. His heart surges when Hadley’s rim clenches down, suckling the root of his cock and Hadley lets out a sharp _Oh!_

He gently lowers himself over Hadley’s chest, pressing his mouth against Hadley’s jaw and mouthing over the skin there. His lover feels perfectly tight and warm around him, his own balls drawing up before he has to repress himself. Ever so slowly he begins to rock his hips against Hadley’s own, pressing wet kisses against his exposed throat in the process. Hadley’s body blooms like a flower for him, thighs settling around Ramin’s strong hips. Ramin looks up and observes Hadley’s face, the delicate crease between his blonde brows one of pleasure rather than pain. 

“Mmmm,” Hadley keens as Ramin begins rocking harder against him. He straightens up and holds Hadley’s hip with one hand while the other settles beside his face and begins fucking up into Hadley’s pliant body. The noises Hadley make are to die for, sweet shocked sounds escaping his lips as if they are being fucked out of him. 

“That’s right,” Ramin murmurs, “Good boy.”

He presses one of Hadley’s thighs toward Hadley’s chest and is rewarded with a better view of his own thickness filling his body. The new angle sends Hadley into a frenzy, little _ah’s_ leaving his mouth with a long moan on a particularly harsh grind downwards. 

Just as Ramin is about to debauch him further, the door clicks open behind them and Hadley yelps in surprise, hand scrambling for the blankets. Anger immediately flashes through Ramin and he leans forward to cover Hadley with his own body, turning to look in shock at his friend of a friend, Mark, standing in the doorway with wide eyes, still wearing his jacket and clasping a few papers.

“Okay, I didn- I should’ve-” Mark starts stuttering and Ramin further covers Hadley with his own body, concealing his face with his own chest and pulling the sheets around his legs. Mark’s eyes roam everywhere they shouldn’t for a second before freezing on Ramin’s furious expression.

“I just- I don’t know why I thought it was okay to-” 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Ramin demands, his voice unintentionally booms in his anger which has Mark looking even more flustered. His shock at finding his hosts in bed must leave him catatonic, hurrying for an explanation, because it isn’t until Ramin yells another, 

“What the _fuck_? Get the fuck out!” that Mark scrambles to shut the door. 

When it finally slams after what feels like eons, Ramin moves away from his position of practically smothering Hadley with his chest. Hadley looks up at him with a mix of amusement and concern, hands moving to cup Ramin’s face.

“Hey,” Hadley softly calls.

Ramin turns and kisses his palm before sighing and looking up at the ceiling in concealed prayer. 

“Jesus,” he mutters which only has Hadley giggling under him. 

Ramin playfully bites at his palms before slipping down and kissing at Hadley’s throat once more,

“Don’t like that,” he says stating the obvious, “Don’t like other people seeing you like this.”

Hadley’s eyebrows raise at that and he tilts his head to look Ramin in his eyes,

“You’re _mine_ ,” Ramin states simply. nipping at Hadley’s jaw, “Mine, mine, mine.”

He punctuates it with a kiss to Hadley’s lips, tugging at his bottom lips before straightening again. 

“As if the person he’d be looking at in here is me,” Hadley jokes, eyes crinkling but Ramin sends him an almost pained look, leaning over him once more,  
“Stop that,” he says pointedly. He presses a kiss against Hadley’s jaw, rocking his hips as he’s still achingly hard inside his partner.

“I just get so jealous,” Ramin admits quietly, “The thought of someone else getting to see you like this,” he sweeps some of Hadley’s blonde hair off his forehead, “all ruined,”  
he smiles softly, “makes me so fucking angry you have no idea.” 

“Oh.” Hadley says in surprise, “What about when I’m not ruined?”

Ramin smiles at his snarky reply, leaning down to press a biting kiss against his lips, “Even worse.” 

He rocks his hips slowly regaining the momentum that they had going before Mark had interrupted. The idea of Ramin being so possessive and jealous over him has Hadley hot all over, his cock weeping even more than before over his soft stomach. Ramin takes care in holding Hadley down, fingers slotting against his hips once again and rocking forward into him like a prayer, _mine, mine, mine._

Hadley’s eyes slide shut when Ramin gets rougher, bending his knees back toward his chest and making him cry out as he nails his prostate. The sweet coil in his stomach tightens and Hadley begins to feel dazed again, slipping into a softer headspace and scrambling for something to ground him. His hand curls into Ramin’s defined bicep, whining  
high at the sheer _power_ his lover has as the unyielding girth repeatedly opening him up has him choking softly, the ghost of Ramin’s cock buried in his own throat. 

He hiccups in awe, blinking quickly and panting wetly up at Ramin’s pleased expression. 

“That’s it love,” Ramin coos, “Show me how much you love it.”

Hadley keens softly and arches his back, pushing himself further onto the base of Ramin’s cock who takes his time fucking his girth back into him with a heavy slap of his balls.  
Lube sticks to the dark pubic hair at the base of Ramin’s cock, wet slick leaking from around where his dick has made its home. The filthy wet slap of their intimacy accompanied by pleasured pants fills the room with a heady atmosphere, Hadley unable to do anything but _take it_. Before he knows it his toes are curling and his eyes are rolling back, his fingers scramble against Ramin’s chest.

“Daddy, fuck _daddy_ ,” he arches hard, gasping as Ramin nails his prostate with an unyielding thrust. Ramin holds him like that, cockhead rammed against his pleasure point while Hadley cries out.

“Yeah, fuck, come for daddy,” Ramin groans long at the filthy moniker as his boy unravels right beneath him.

Hadley’s body clamps down on Ramin’s dick, hole convulsing and tightening as he comes without a hand on his cock. The miniscule stimulation from the head of his cock dragging against his stomach, curved from how hard he is serves as enough to push him over the edge and he practically chokes on his own breath as ropes of semen cover his stomach. 

Ramin fucks him through his orgasm, eyes raking over Hadley’s blissed out expression. Hadley’s body twitches as he rides out the rest of his orgasm, still convulsing on Ramin’s cock. 

“Beautiful,” Ramin murmurs as he leans down to lick at a stray rope of semen on Hadley’s chest. He continues to subtly rock his hips forward, groaning at the tight twitching channel. Hadley’s gaze lazily rolls back to Ramin’s face, his face a sweet ecstatic expression and he smiles softly licking his lips.

“C’mon, fuck me,” he slurs. He pulls Ramin down for a sloppy kiss that leaves them both panting as Ramin begins to fuck back into him again, strokes suddenly more sloppy and erratic as he nears his own orgasm. Hadley watches him with darkened blue eyes, mouth open with little fucked out sounds, whining high enough for their guest to hear in the living room.

Ramin ruts against his ass a few more times before finally stilling, pressed tight against Hadley’s entrance as he too shoots off. Hadley watches his lover’s face contort above him, Ramin’s thick brows drawing together in rapture as he fills him up, jerking his hips slightly. Ramin’s quiet about his pleasure but he groans primally as he fucks his hips forwards in the afterglow of his orgasm. Hadley’s body accepts the warmth filling him up happily, his own rim clenching around Ramin’s cock.

“Yeah, take it,” Ramin pants quietly, he presses their lips together sloppily while still rocking his hips forward into the wet mess between Hadley’s legs. When he finally begins to pull out the filthy creamy mess he left behind glistens around Hadley’s asshole and his own dark pubic hair, a soft pink gape left between Hadley’s legs. Ramin holds a thigh back as he gently presses his own mess back into the wet flutter of Hadley’s asshole, Hadley groaning softly and clenching down onto his fingers while his mouth opens in pleasure. Ramin watches in rapture as he presses his fingers back into the abused opening, pressing his own semen into Hadley’s body.

“Daddy,” Hadley pants quietly. He brings a hand up to squeeze Ramin’s bicep, the feeling in his fingers still returning. Ramin leans forward to kiss Hadley’s forehead gently while pulling his fingers out of his wet hole. Hadley lets out a soft wet sound in his throat as Ramin goes back to lazily sucking the skin at his throat, subtly marking him with red quickly fading spots.

The gentle hum of Ramin’s mouth on his skin eventually bring Hadley back down who smiles dopily at the top of Ramin’s mussed hair.

“You came home to fuck me?” he teases and Ramin looks up at him with gentle eyes.

“No but this is a bonus,” Ramin presses their lips together in a chaste kiss, smiling against his mouth and biting at his lips. Warm hands trail against Hadley’s exposed sides again and he further relaxes into the embrace, pulling Ramin closer with his legs. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” he hears Ramin murmur into his chest before biting down gently. Hadley smiles languidly as he runs his hands over the back of Ramin’s head,

“You gonna go see what Mark wants?” Ramin frowns against his skin and finally sits up reluctantly, fingers running lightly over Hadley’s soft stomach.

“Yeah, but don’t go anywhere,” Hadley watches him enthusiastically pull on the jogger bottoms Hadley had been wearing earlier and feel around for a shirt. Once Ramin is dressed, literally in Hadley’s clothes, he sits back onto the edge of the bed again and kisses Hadley’s stomach.

The kisses move downwards, Ramin gently parting Hadley’s thighs again until his slick and dripping opening is visible once more and he presses kisses against Hadley’s inner thighs, close to the source but not enough. The damp ruin of Hadley’s asshole only makes him groan into Hadley’s thigh, sinking against his skin again.

“You’re never gonna leave if you don’t go now,” Hadley muses while combing his fingers through Ramin’s hair. The other man only groans again, peeking one last time at his lover’s debauched asshole before sighing and standing up, tenting in his sweats already becoming an issue.

“Okay, be back in five, don’t move,” Ramin looks at Hadley pointedly before dropping a kiss onto his forehead. Hadley can’t help but grip his wrist as he does so, eyes shutting at the affection.

When he opens them Ramin is watching him fondly, before he shakes himself out of his stupor and makes the motion to leave the room. Hadley’s heart hammers in his chest and he feels breathless all over again.


End file.
